Searching For Love
by Jake Serah
Summary: Taichi's sexual frustration is raging, and Yamato's relationship with Sora is making things worse. Luckily, Taichi finds affection in unexpected ways. M for mature. Mainly yaoi, but a little het thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello again! This is my second story! No, I'm not really waiting for feedback on the first mainly because these two aren't in the same series - so the same people won't be reading them. But if you have read my other fic, thank you! This time we're doing Digimon! It's set in the 02 timeline, post-Armegeddemon. But not in the future. Like a year later.. Anyway, this contains m/m and possibly m/m/f in the future. If you don't like M-rated content then please do not read this. I am not responsible for un-sheltering your innocent eyes. Enjoy!

**The Lesson**

Taichi sat in his room tossing a ball against his wall, catching it when it bounced back. _Man this sucks. Yamato and Sora. Damn, him. Getting the action I want._

Just then his cellphone rang. Taichi caught the ball and answered it, "Hey, it's Taichi."

"Hey, Taichi," Takeru said. "I was wondering if I could…come over. I need to talk with you."

"Sure come over," Taichi said and then hung up. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

A few minutes later and Taichi heard his mom answer the door. She let Takeru in and allowed him to go upstairs to Taichi's room. Takeru lightly tapped on Taichi's door.

"Come in," Taichi said, unmoving.

Takeru let himself in. He looked a little distraught as if something bad had happened.

"Is something wrong?" Taichi asked, concern in his voice.

"No," Takeru said. "I just have something I need to tell you."

Taichi noted his nervous demeanor. _Oh damn, he's coming out of the closet…_

_"_Me and Hikari are dating," Takeru said, gulping when he finished. "We've been dating for a while."

Taichi's eyes narrowed, "How long's a while?"

Takeru was visibly sweating, "Oh…since, um…after BelialVamdemon…."

"That long!" Taichi growled. "Why am I the last to find out?"

Takeru backed away as Taichi lunged to his feet and started walking towards him, "Well, you see…we thought you would react badly…."

Taichi smirked, "Oh yeah? Well I guess you pinned the tail on the donkey."

Taichi punched Takeru in the jaw, and the younger boy fell to the ground, "That's for asking my sister out."

Takeru no sooner got to his feet and Taichi's fist smashed into him again, this time in the stomach, "And that's for actually dating her."

Takeru looked up to Taichi, hoping there weren't any more fists coming his way. Taichi took a step back, allowing him to get to his feet.

"So what all have you don?" Taichi asked.

Takeru blushed, "Well we went for ice-cream once, and I took her for a movie…"

"Don't be a moron," Taichi exclaimed. "What have you _done_? Have you had sex?"

"No, no!" Takeru said. "We've only kissed…._on the cheek!_"

Takeru said the last part fast when Taichi's fist clenched.

"So who have you had sex with?" Taichi asked.

Takeru blushed again, "No one, I'm still a virgin."

"Well that's going to have to change," Taichi said, to which Takeru thought he misheard but Taichi was dead serious. "I can't let some inexperienced moron fuck my sister."

Takeru didn't know how to respond.

"And no," Taichi said, "I'm not suggesting to have sex with some girl just to have experience. Cheat on her, and I'll cut your dick off and shove it up your ass."

"Then who…?" Takeru asked, unsure how to approach the subject.

A silence fell between them until Taichi asked, "Ever suck a dick?"

"No…" Takeru said, unsure where this was going.

"Well that's about to change," Taichi said. "But first, kiss me."

"What?"

"You said you've never kissed anyone. So kiss me and show me what you've got."

Takeru didn't move, so Taichi sighed and stepped to Takeru and put his lips on Takeru's. Takeru's softened, and Taichi put his tongue in his mouth. Slowly, they started kissing more and more, and fell into a rhythm. Takeru instinctively put his hands on Taichi's chest. And that's when Taichi pulled away.

"Not bad," Taichi said, as an embarrassed Takeru removed his hands. "But you need to be more assertive. The man takes charge, don't pussy out, got me?"

Takeru nodded.

"Good," Taichi said, and shoved Takeru down on his knees.

"What does this have to do with getting experience to have sex with Hikari?" Takeru asked, anxious as Taichi unbelted his shorts and let them fall to his ankles.

"You need to know how Hikari is going to do this so you don't hurt her," Taichi explained as he removed his underwear. "Plus, I'm still pissed that you're dating my sister so shut up and suck my dick!"

Takeru's mouth was forced to swallow Taichi's semi-hard dick. It didn't taste as bad as he imagined. It was like sucking on a thumb…a thumb that was growing! Taichi smirked at the alarm on Takeru's face as his dick grew fully erect. Takeru wasn't able to fully swallow it anymore. He took his mouth off and jerked Taichi's seven-inch rod.

"Lick my nuts," Taichi suggested.

Takeru did so, and Taichi sighed, "Now deep-throat my dick."

"What?" Takeru asked, looking up at Taichi. "But it's too big!"

Taichi moved Takeru to his bed and laid him down so his head hung off. Taichi slowly inserted his dick inside Takeru's mouth. At this angle, Taichi could fuck his mouth without causing too much discomfort. He swiftly thrusted his dick in and out of Takeru's mouth, while taking his shirt off. Taichi moved Takeru's shirt up to expose his chest, and rubbed his chest while pinching the nipples every so often. Takeru moaned in pleasure.

"Alright, sit up," Taichi said, pulling out of Takeru's mouth. "And take off your clothes."

Once Takeru was naked as well, Taichi kneeled down between Takeru's knees. _Man, it's been awhile since I've done this…not since that time with Yamato…._

Taichi shook the thought from his head and looked at Takeru, "Now, you need to know what a blowjob feels like. You've never had one before have you?"

Takeru shook his head.

"Good," Taichi said. "But here's the thing, you have to build up your stamina. You'll look pathetic if you cum quickly during one. And do _not _cum while I blow you, got it?"

Takeru nodded. Taichi lowered his mouth on Takeru's eager and erect dick. It was about five inches long. _No problem. _Taichi sucked Takeru's dick and deep-throated it. Not even a minute into it, Takeru told Taichi to stop.

"Are you serious?" Taichi asked. "You don't jerk off this fast, do you?"

"No, it's just…your mouth feel so good."

Taichi rolled his eyes and resumed the blowjob. There were a few stop and starts, as Takeru was afraid he was going to cum in Taichi's mouth. Getting bored, Taichi moved down to his ass hole. Her tongued it for a little before stopping.

"Why'd you stop?" Takeru asked. "That felt so good."

"Switch me places," Taichi said, ignoring him.

Takeru got up and Taichi got on the bed on all fours and faced the wall, "Takeru, I want you to do to me what I just did to you. Rim my ass."

"Umm, are you sure?" Takeru asked, hesitant.

Taichi turn his head to look at Takeru, "Think of it like a pussy. This is where you can practice going down on a girl."

Takeru shrugged, "Okay, I guess…"

Takeru's tongue nervously touched Taichi's hole. _Reminds me of Yamato, _Taichi thought. Takeru got used to it and started licking his hole up and down.

"Ahh," Taichi moaned. "Stick you tongue in my ass!"

The thought revolted Takeru, but he did what he was told and dug into Taichi's ass hole. Taichi's moans were turning Takeru on, and he tried to push deeper and deeper inside. Taichi stopped him and rolled on his back.

"Put your finger inside me," Taichi said. "You need to loosen it up, just like you would a pussy."

Takeru stuck his pointer finger inside Taichi. It felt very weird.'

"Push until you feel a really soft part."

Takeru pushed deeper and deeper until he felt it and froze. Taichi convinced him that it wasn't what he thought it was and that it was instead Taichi's prostate.

"That's the male g-spot," Taichi explained. "Girls don't have one. Now put another finger inside."

Takeru did and even put a third finger in and proceeded to finger-fuck Taichi. _Maybe it isn't so bad, _Takery thought. _Taichi is really enjoying it._

"Now fuck me," Taichi said.

"I don't know," Takeru said. "That doesn't seem like it would be right."

"You're telling me," Taichi said. "You think I like the idea of a younger boy fuck me? I just want to make sure my sister doesn't complain that her boyfriend fucks at fucking."

Takeru shrugged and gently pushed his dick head inside Taichi's hole. Taichi was ready for it and didn't let out a gasp. Takeru then pushed in all the way. This made Taichi moan. Takeru leaned in closer to Taichi to grab hold of the covers as he pushed harder into Taichi.

"Look," Taichi said, "treat my sister gentle like this the first time, but as for me I can take you going harder."

Takeru nodded and thirsted his hips into Taichi as though he were trying to impale him. Taichi enjoyed it, evident of his moans getting heavier. Takeru shoved even harder and harder until he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out and jerked his dick over Taichi's stomach and released a jet of cum on his body. He smiled, the endorphins taking over, and looked at Taichi. He wasn't smiling.

"One position and that's it?" Taichi asked. "That's bullshit, man! Women get bored quick. You can't end it in one position! Change it up, dammit!"

"Sorry" was all Takeru could muster out, but Taichi waved it off, "It doesn't matter. It was your first time, anyway. Just don't forget it."

Takeru nodded and moved to let Taichi get up. Taichi pushed Takeru on the bed face first, and moved down to Takeru's hole. Taichi licked it and pushed a finger into it. He got two in and pushed them apart to widen the hole and stuck his tongue in. The feeling drove Takeru wild. After some deep probing, Taichi fingered him. His fingers felt like claws as they dug to both widen the hole and deepen their entry. Taichi spat inside Takeru - a huge loogie. The cool, wet sensation electrified Takeru as his prostrate was struck. Taichi kept the ass play up by rotating between rimming, fingering and spiting inside Takeru's ass. Sometime he managed to do all three at the same time -which made Takeru feel great.

"I'm going to fuck you," Taichi warned.

Takeru's face shifted to worry. Taichi's dick was longer and considerably wider than his own. _Maybe that's why he was stretching it out like he did. _Taichi was gentle as he penetrated him. After all Taichi had done to his ass, the dick wasn't too uncomfortable as it dug through him. They slowly rocked in sync with each other, and Takeru had to admit…it felt _amazing! _Taichi placed his hand on Takeru's lower back. He used his other hand to caress Takeru's naval area and nipples.

"You need to show passion when having sex," Taichi said. "Don't simply fuck like you did or you'll piss Hikari off, like I was."

Taichi pecked Takeru's neck and made his way to each shoulder and to the side of his abdomen.

"That feels so good!" Takeru gasped.

Taichi gently tugged on Takeru's hair as her thrusted inside him. Taichi's free hand stroked his dick.

"How are you feeling?" Taichi asked. "Your ass isn't sore yet, is it?"

"Not yet," Takeru chuckled.

"Good," Taichi said, "because we're far from done."

Takeru was weary of the older-boy's ominous statement. What else could there be? He was answered as Taichi pulled out and turned Takeru on his back. Taichi pulled back in and put Takeru's legs over his shoulders. He pushed in and out a couple times and then pressed his lips against Takeru's. The other boy was startled but it didn't last long. The kissing they were doing now was different. It wasn't awkward and forced like it was last time. This time it felt natural and nice. Taichi's sweet tongue felt great against his. All previous notions that it was weird to kiss another guy were gone. _Passion. This is,,,passion._

Taichi broke the kiss and sucked on his neck. Then he nibbled on Takeru's earlobe, outlined his ear with his tongue and then gently blew against Takeru's ear. The slight breeze made Takeru's whole body tingle. Taichi pulled away and gave you a couple stronger thrusts before pulling out again.

"I don't know how much more I can handle," Takeru said.

"Too bad," Taichi grinned.

Taichi put Takeru on his side and penetrated him from behind. Taichi fucked Takeru gently, and kissed his neck. Takeru turned his head to Taichi and they kissed again. Then Taichi moved them so he was on his back and sat Takeru up. Takeru tooled the initiative and rode Taichi's dick. Taichi moaned. Takeru was doing pretty well. Takeru got off and turned around so he could see Taichi's face. Takeru smiled at Taichi as he resumed riding. Taichi smiled back and jerked Takeru's dick.

"Ah!" Takeru gasped.

Sensing it was about time, Taichi picked Takeru up and they fell to the ground. Taichi started fucking Takeru fully. The younger boy was only now experiencing all seven inches to the extreme. Takeru jerked some more and came all over his chest - more than he had initially. Taichi pulled out and jerked hard a few times and four thick ropes of cum shot at Takeru's face. Takeru drank some. It wasn't bad. He moved to suck the rest of the cum off Taichi's dick, and sucked the rest out. After removing all the cum on his face, Takeru kissed Taichi. Takeru laid on Taichi - both covered in sweat - making out in post-sex bliss.

"And that's all you need to know in order to fuck," Taichi said, nudging Takeru off of him. "Just don't let me hear about it and I won't beat the shit out of you, alright?"

Takeru nodded, though at the moment his feelings were confused. Hikari was great, she really was. But Taichi…they connected only a few minutes ago. They truly connected in a way he'd never experienced with Hikari.

"Grab your clothes and go," Taichi said. "I have to take a shower."

"Um…could I take one with you?" Takeru asked. "I don't want to smell like…you know."

Taichi frowned, "Fine. But not again."

Takeru nodded and trotted naked to the bathroom.

_That kid still has a lot to learn, _Taichi thought. _He's a lot like Yamato. I almost….Well, that'll never happen again, so….Takeru has changed, and I approve of him being with my sister._

Taichi was going to put his clothes on but stopped. _What the hell, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked._

Taichi walked naked to the bathroom where he found the shower already started.

_Yep, it'll never happen again._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just a note on why I have Yamato as a secondary character - He plays a recurring role in Taichi's mind. Yamato might actually only appear in two chapters. As for the length of this story, I have three more chapters planned but who knows, I may write more. If you feel like it, you can suggest possible pairings or story lines. I was going to leave this as a one shot but I have other ideas that play off this one. Plus, I'm sure you're curious why Taichi started angry with Yamato when he wanted Sora to later when he's intimate with Takeru he feels nostalgic. Anyway, please review! Every critique, no matter how small is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This was going to be a separate story as well, but after some thought I figured to use the same Taichi from the first chapter. When I included this, I was going to include this directly after the last chapter to take place after the shower. But upon further thinking, I figured that would be unrealistic. Plus, a change of scenery is always nice. This chapter is a Taisuke scene and occurs one a few days later. I think the couple works. Though after discovering Taikeru, I'm not sure which one I like more, so I'll let you be the judge! Please review and thank you for reading!

**The Offer**

Soccer practice has ended half an hour ago, but Taichi and Daisuke were still on the field playing one-on-one. They called it quits once Taichi reached fifty points. Daisuke managed to score six points, but he couldn't match Taichi's speed and ability. They walked to the locker room together, talking about an upcoming scrimmage against their rival school.

"We'll win," Taichi said, self-assured as they reached their lockers.

"I'm just glad you're on our team," Daisuke said, taking his jersey off. "I don't know what we'd do without you."

"You'd do just fine," Taichi said, as he took his jersey off and began pulling his shorts off. "You're not bad yourself, you just need to stay focused and not blindly rush in for the ball."

Daisuke nodded, "You're way better than me though, I don't know if I'll ever be as good."

"Sure you will," Taichi said as he sat down to take his cleats off. "Just gotta keep practicing."

Both boys removed their jockstraps and once completely naked, they walked into the showers. They picked nozzles right beside each other and turned on the water. Daisuke watched as Taichi wiped the sweat from his body.

"Hey Taichi," Daisuke said, sounding a little nervous.

Taichi turned to face Daisuke and frowned when he saw his reddish face. _Takeru didn't…._

"I'm giving up on Hikari."

"Why?" Taichi asked, relieved that it wasn't something else.

"Well now that she and Takeru are dating, I don't see the point," Daisuke explained.

"Oh right," Taichi said, "There are plenty of girls out there. Don't worry you'll find one."

"Well that's the thing," Daisuke said. "None of the other girls are interesting. Hikari is great, you know, because she knows about the Digital World and she's really cute, but the only other girl that knows about the Digital World is Miyako…and there's no way I'd date her. Besides, her and Ken like each other."

Taichi shrugged, "I know what you mean. You know, maybe we'll both get lucky and meet great girls who are also digidestined. That would be awesome."

"Yeah," Daisuke said, thinking the thought over, "but, I dunno, I was wondering if maybe…I could be your boyfriend?"

"What?" Taichi asked in surprise. "Your gay?"

"Well," Daisuke blushed, unsure how to explain it, "I've always like you. You're my idol! I wouldn't…normally think of dating a dude, but you're no ordinary dude! You're Yagami Taichi - star soccer player and leader of the original digidestined!"

Taichi chuckled and resumed washing his body, "You don't want to date me."

"But I do," Daisuke insisted.

"Have you ever kissed a guy before?"

"Um…no," Daisuke admitted, and truthfully the idea of kissing another guy wasn't on his bucket list.

"Well," Taichi said, "you can't date a guy if you can't kiss a guy."

"I could kiss you," Daisuke said. "Taichi, you're the only guy I could kiss and not feel weird."

"Just quit," Taichi said. "You admire me, you don't have a crush on me - or like me like that."

Daisuke stepped into Taichi's shower and kissed him firmly on the lips. Taichi couldn't believe this guy actually kissed him. _He's pretty persistent…oh well. _Taichi kissed back and pushed his tongue past Daisuke's lips. When he pulled back, Daisuke was grinning.

"Whoa," Daisuke said. "That was…different."

"Yeah well, everything is different with a guy," Taichi said, "and whoopdee-doo you kissed a guy once. That doesn't make you gay, just…horny."

Determined to show Taichi otherwise, he dropped to his knees and played with Taichi's cock. He tugged on it and licked it, trying to make it grow hard. Taichi couldn't believe Daisuke was going to such lengths to prove that he could be gay if he wanted to. _He'll realize after a certain point that this isn't his thing, but in the meantime…a free blowjob is a free blowjob._

Daisuke couldn't look up to see if Taichi was liking it because the water was coming down pretty hard from the nozzle. He sucked on the cock a little and played with his balls, too. Daisuke's eyes widened as Taichi's cock grew to its full size. _I never knew he was this big. _Taichi grinned, Daisuke would realize his girth was too big for him and give it up, but Daisuke was still determined. _Of course Taichi is big, it's perfect for a soccer star. Taichi is all man, and I've got to take cock like one, too._

Taichi was pleasantly surprised that Daisuke wasn't giving up. His lips encircled Taichi's cock head, and he swirled his tongue across his slit. Taichi moaned, and Daisuke mentally sighed - he's doing it right. Daisuke pushed his mouth farther down Taichi's cock. His gag reflex caught him, and he had to pull out to cough.

"I could help…" Taichi began to say, but was stopped.

"I want to do this by myself," Daisuke said, "and prove that I could be your boyfriend. I _will _do this!"

Taichi cringed every time Daisuke's gag reflex kicked in. He could make it easier for Daisuke, but the other boy had something to prove. This continued for a few minutes until finally Daisuke was able to swallow all of Taichi's cock - even managed to fit his balls inside too. Daisuke held it there for a couple seconds while bobbing his head slightly. Finally he pulled out and panted.

"Wow," Taichi said. "That was impressive. You've earned a break."

Taichi helped Daisuke up, and he kissed him. During the kiss, Daisuke's hands glided over Taichi's defined pecks and abs. _God this is incredible. Taichi's body is so sexy, I hope mine gets like this when I'm older. _Taichi brook the kiss and went down on Daisuke. He blushed brightly. _The great Yagami Taichi…sucking my cock! This is the best moment of my life!_

Taichi sucked on Daisuke's cock with little difficulty. _I wonder how he'd react if he knew Takeru's dick was the same size as his. _Daisuke's cock was deep-throated again and again by Taichi's expert mouth. Daisuke was in heaven. Taichi rubbed Daisuke's ass hole with his fingers as he worked Daisuke's balls. Daisuke enjoyed every minute, that is, until Taichi stopped and stood up.

Daisuke was disappointed that it was over, but his interest was renewed when Taichi said to follow him. They walked out of the showers and back to the locker room. They walked to a bench, and Taichi grabbed Daisuke to make out with him.

Daisuek pulled away and said, "See? I can be your boyfriend."

"So far, yeah," Taichi agreed. "But there's still one thing left undone."

Taichi pushed Daisuke towards the bench and bent him over.

"You know," Daisuke said, "I thought we could work up to this…."

Taichi snickered, "I don't do things in halfsies. It's all the way or no way. You don't want to stop already do you?"

Daisuke shook his head. _He's right, I said I could do it. I've got to take it like a man._

Taichi bent to his knees and ate Daisuke's ass hole. The feeling was electric to Daisuke, and he bit his lips to keep from shouting out in ecstasy. A few moans managed to escape, much to Taichi's pleasure. He prodded both of his index fingers inside Daisuke and widened the hole. Taichi's fingering hurt, but in a mixed way with some good feelings coming every so often. Taichi worked in his middle fingers as well. The four fingers inside Daisuke was tearing him up. When Daisuke's hole was wide enough he hacked a loogie and spat it inside, hitting Daisuke's prostate. Then he shoved his tongue inside, reaching farther than he was able to before. All this felt absolutely wonderful - so much so that Daisuke's cock throbbed and spewed cum on its own.

"Haha," Taichi laughed. "If you _are _going to be my boyfriend, which I haven't said you will be, then you'll have to get used to that. Don't worry, you'll get to cum again."

Daisuke laughed too, but inside he was embarrassed not to hold up a little longer. It was still foreplay and he spewed his load. He couldn't dwell on it for much longer because Taichi slid his cock inside his ass. All the anal play and spit lubricated his hole so the cock could enter without a problem. It felt very odd for Daisuke, having an appendage so far inside his body but once Taichi's cock hit his prostate everything felt better. Daisuke covered his handing spit and jerked his cock in sync with Taichi's thrusts. They weren't too hard but not soft enough to make Daisuke feel like Taichi thought he couldn't handle it. Taichi respected him enough to actually fuck him. Taichi put his palm on Daisuke's lower back to keep him steady and used his other hand to tease Daisuke's earlobes. Daisuke moaned and let go of his cock to grab Taichi's hand, and brought it to his mouth. Daisuke sucked on each finger nice and slow and brought them as far in his mouth as he could.

"Dai…" Taichi gasped, no one had ever done that before. It felt really good!

Taichi pulled out and laid down on the bench. Daisuke wasted no time straddling Taichi's cock and riding it hard. Taichi thrusted from time to time to reach farther inside Daisuke. He also teased Daisuke's nipples, taking them between two fingers and pulling as well as squeezing. This drove Daisuke crazy as he jumped up and down on Taichi's cock. Taichi was really enjoying this. _But I don't actually like him…do I? Could I actually date him and be a real boyfriend?_

Daisuke gasped and leaned down to Taichi's mouth and kissed him, and in-between kisses said, "Oh…Tai…this is…I lo…."

Whatever Daisuke was going to say was interrupted as Taichi picked Daisuke up and placed him on the bench. Pulled out, Taichi sucked on Daisuke's cock and stuck four fingers from his right hand inside his ass to keep it from closing up. The fingers were wider than Taichi's cock, and Daisuke thought he was at his limit. But Taichi pushed him farther by sticking his other four fingers inside Daisuke's ass. Still sucking his cock, Taichi hand fucked Daisuke. The boy couldn't keep it on any longer, he moaned Taichi's name over and over again. Taichi pulled one hand out and stuck his cock inside with his other hand still inside. He fucked him like this for a little bit. He really wanted to put his other hand back in but didn't think Daisuke would be able to take it.

"Ready for this?" Taichi asked.

Daisuke didn't know what he meant and literal dread entered his mind at the thought of Taichi magically producing a dildo out of thin air and double-fucking him with it. Thankfull that wasn't the case. Instead, taichi lowered his body over Daisuke's and started fucking him as hard as he could. Daisuke knew he wasn't go full force before, but he didn't realize Taichi could fuck as hard as this! Taichi was kissing Daisuke's raised legs, tasting the sweat from their activites. He sucked on the under-side of Daisuke's knee. Daisuke was jerking his cock rapidly, overwhelmed at all the sensations. Taichi moved up Daisuke's body and started sucking on his nipples. When Taichi started nibbling on his nipples, Daisuke lost control and spewed a small pond of cum on his chest. Taichi slowed down his thrusts, and licked up some cum and dumped it in Daisuke's mouth and kissed him.

The taste of his own cum was wonderful. Especially with the flavouring of Taichi's tongue. It didn't taste bad, and actually Daisuke enjoyed the taste. He remembered being told eating healthy made cum taste better. Apparently it was true. They continued this until there was no more cum on Daisuke's chest. Taichi wiped the left over cum on Daisuke's cock onto a finger and ate it himself, smirking at Daisuke. _Oh god that was so hot…_

"Wanna finish me off?" Taichi asked.

Daisuke nodded a little too fast, causing Taichi to laugh. He pulled out and moved his cock to Daisuke's waiting mouth. Taichi sighed as Daisuke deep-throated him, this time without strain. Taichi slightly face fucked him until he reached the point of no return. As his cock started twitching, he pulled out of Daisuke's mouth and came all over Daisuke. A thick, warm layer coated Daisuke's face - some on his forehead, above his eyes and ears. Daisuke eagerly wiped it off and ate it. _Tastes like…chocolate? Dairy chocolate._

"I dare you to eat your own come," Daisuke said, with a small smile.

"You must not know me well," Taichi smirked, picking some cum off his cock and putting it in his mouth. "I accept all dares."

Daisuke smiled and sucked Taichi dry - making sure none of the delicious cum was still inside Taichi's cock. When he was finished, the boys embraced each other and made out. They were both exhausted from today's workout: soccer practice, one on one, and an intense fuck session. Their kisses were soft and sweet, each tasting the combined taste of their own distinct taste as well as the combined taste of their cum. Taichi pulled away first and helped Daisuke up.

"Wanna hit the showers?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah," Daisuke said. "Gotta make sure all the cum is gone. It would be so embarrassing to walk in my house with cum in my hair or something."

Taichi laughed, "Yeah that would suck."

The boys made it into the shower, and this time they stood under one nozzle and helped make sure each other was completely clean. They rinsed their hair multiple times just in case Daisuke's fear became a reality. As they got dressed, Daisuke was smiling really big.

"So does this mean we're official?" Daisuke asked.

"Umm…" Taichi started to say. _Damn, I forgot about that. I didn't actually think we were going all the way._

Taichi noticed Daisuke's smile begin to fade at his hesitance. _Well, it's not like I'm dating anyone else. Sora is occupied…with Yamato…._

"Sure, why not," Taichi finally said, smiling at his new boyfriend.

Daisuke's eyes lit up, "YES! I'm dating the legendary _Yagami Taichi_! This is going to be so great!"

Taichi laughed at the younger boy's enthusiasm. He wrapped his arm around Daisuke's shoulder and the new couple walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Despite my planning, something that wasn't planned was the shower scene appearing in each chapter. I suppose every story has to have a theme, or at least a constant element. Ah well. I know there isn't much semblance of a plot, but there is one. But there is a strong focus on the physical aspect as well. But then again, isn't that why you're reading? You know, upon further speculation I believe there will be three or four more chapters before this ends. I'm actually starting to get into my own plot! And I'd like to develop it more. Hopefully you are enjoying what you're reading, again: if not don't read. You're setting yourself up for failure if you believe it's going to change into something else. Please review, and thanks again for reading!


End file.
